


It's Not Complicated... Really

by qwanderer



Series: The Completely Non-Sexual Romantic Life of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Open Relationship, Post episode: 1x07, Unconventional Relationship, in theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tries to figure out what's up with FitzSimmons. They're definitely a thing. She's just not sure what kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Complicated... Really

"Hey, so, I'm supposed to give you these samples, and tell you to test them for traces of Gamma.... Jem. You hearing me?" Skye asked. 

"What?" Simmons said, startled, looking up at last from the long-finished scan that was still on her screen. 

"Samples. Gamma. Traces or tags or something? I don't know, just... take these and do science to them." Skye pushed the sample containers towards her again. 

"Oh! Right. The samples. Wouldn't want to put that off any longer, the gamma signature might fade to untraceable levels, and then where would we be?" She took the samples and started doing science to them. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Skye asked, noticing the worry lurking behind Simmons's preoccupation. 

"Oh, nothing, really," Jemma said with less than convincing brightness. 

"Come on, don't kid a kidder," Skye replied. "'Cause to be honest? You're kind of a mess. I'm not judging, I kinda am too. I just want you to know that... well... I know. So you can talk to me about stuff. If you want." 

Simmons screwed up her nose and 'tsk'ed at herself. "It's the mission. The one Ward and Fitz went on?" She shook her head. "It's still bothering me. Just a bit." 

"Yeah, it was a real nail-biter, but they're back safe, and we hardly got in trouble at all, right?" Skye said, looking at Jemma with concern. 

"It's not that," the scientist continued. "It's just... Ward and Fitz were out there for days, all alone, and when they came back, there was something Fitz didn't want me to know. Something happened." She tried to laugh, but barely any sound came out. "Not that it's any of my business, really. He's perfectly justified in having his own life." Her eyes stayed focused on the work she was doing. 

Skye frowned at her, going over the words in her head again. "Whoa, wait, you're gonna need to clarify something for me. Are you or are you not dating Fitz? Or is it one of those 'it's complicated' situations? Clue me in, 'cause I'm confused." 

"It's simple, really," Simmons said, giving Skye an enthusiastic, genuine, but still somewhat pained smile. "Fitz is utterly and completely gay." 

Skye shook her head in disbelief. "No, but you two, you're a thing, aren't you, like you're completely devoted to him and then he gets all jealous if you flirt with other people. It's sweet." 

"Well, yes," Simmons replied. "Well, sort of. We are... partners. Technically it's an open nonsexual romantic relationship. But, well, the open part.... Since we got together, neither of us can really bring ourselves to sleep with anyone else. Until now. Possibly." 

Skye hissed sympathetically. "Aww, man, that's rough. Doesn't seem fair, though. I mean, if it keeps you from having a sex life. And you want one." 

"Oh, it doesn't bother me," she said breezily. "Well, most of the time it doesn't. In any case, it's totally worthwhile. I wouldn't want Fitz to be anyone other than Fitz. He's all I really need." Jemma took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "And I wouldn't want to keep him from going after what he wants." 

"You really love him, don't you," Skye said with gentle awe. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I do," Simmons said ruefully. 

"You should talk to him," the hacker urged. "Find out what really happened." 

"I'm not sure if I actually want to know." 

"Hey, you know what my stance is on the truth. If it's important, you've gotta go out there and get it. It might not be pleasant, but hiding from it never did anybody any good." 

Jemma sighed. "Yes, well, I suppose you were right about that last time." 

Skye nodded agreement with raised eyebrows. "Yep. We saved Fitz's ass. One point for digging up unpleasant truths." 

"All right, all right, I'll ask him!" Simmons said, raising her hands in surrender. 

"Good," said Skye, pushing away from the workbench with her hands. But she still looked at Jemma curiously. 

"What?" the scientist asked. 

"At least tell me there are snuggles?" 

Jemma laughed. "If there were," she said, raising her eyebrows significantly, "they'd be none of your business." 

"All right, I get it, no more pushing," Skye said with a half-joking grumble. Then her tone went a shade more serious. "Just, take care of yourself, okay? Don't make everything about a guy who can't give you everything." 

Simmons shook her head. "It's not like that," she said. "It's not a hardship." She narrowed her eyes slightly at Skye. "Now that really is enough. Now go on, back to your job so that I can do mine." 

So Skye left, curiosity not quite satisfied, but at least this time when she looked back through the glass, there was a smile playing on Jem's face as she worked. 


End file.
